


First Impressions

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Jaskier Addams is a little shit and he knows it [3]
Category: The Addams Family (Movies), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood, Discussion of Torture, F/M, Feral!Jaskier, Gen, Geralt isn't getting introduced until the fic after this one, Gore, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier dances with Pavetta, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, No Smut, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, assasination attempt, concerned parent calanthe, concerned parent morticia, good parenting all around in this one, i rick rolled y'all, innocent Pavetta, protective calanthe, sorry/not sorry, young Pavetta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Jaskier gets hurt protecting Pavetta during her twelfth birthday party. He has to return to the Addams Estate to get the medicine he needs, but he's too injured to make the journey alone.Calanthe finds out just how batshit crazy the Addams Family actually is.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Jaskier & Gomez addams, Jaskier & Pugsley Addams, Jaskier & Wednesday Addams, Jaskier & morticia addams, Jaskier | Dandelion & Pavetta
Series: Jaskier Addams is a little shit and he knows it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752889
Comments: 21
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.
> 
> I done rick rolled you guys.
> 
> Not on purpose though I swear! *dodges sporks being thrown by angry mobs*
> 
> I promise Posada will be the next fic.
> 
> Also, sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I just had to get the idea out there.
> 
> Pinky Promise.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> R

It has been years since Jaskier’s first adventure in Cintra, and as always the bard found himself playing in Calanthe’s court. Jaskier swung his lute about the audience expertly, while also keeping a watchful eye for spies or Nilfgaardians. Calanthe had called in his services to protect the crown during her daughter’s twelfth birthday. Confirmed rumors of assaination attempts flew through the court like wildfire, so she called in the only asset she had who she could trust. “Pick up the pace bard! It’s a party, not a funeral!” Calanthe shouted and Jaskier nodded, upping the tempo to an almost waltz. Though he was meant to be on the lookout for spies, he couldn’t help but notice Pavetta herself was sitting by herself at a table. He played through the song with a flourish then encouraged the band to play while he strode across the room.

“The woman of honor not enjoying her own party? Blasphemy I say!” Jaskier said, reaching his hand forward. Pavetta only sniffed and rubbed her nose on her sleeve.

“No one will dance with me because I’m weird.” Pavetta said looking longingly at the dancers gracing the dance floor. Jaskier could only wish to tell the princess of his own weirdness. It’s true though, he could sense chaos around the girl. Leaning forward he suggested,

“Let’s be weird together, shall we?” Pavetta took another look at the boys who were jeering at her. “I know a lot of dances. I’m sure I can teach you one that will make them all jealous.” He hesitated then, “besides I know you don’t know much about them, but you’d fit right in with my family.” Pavetta dried her eyes and grinned,

“You mean it?” Jaskier nodded,

“An Add -” he coughed “ - A Pankratz man never lies my dear.” It seemed to be all the little princess needed to hear because sure enough Jaskier found himself getting dragged onto the dance floor. Jaskier took the lead and Pavetta dutifully stepped on top of his feet. They weaved through the dancers, Jaskier expertly guiding her through the steps of the Mamushka.

“This is fun!” Pavetta shouted as he spun her around in a circle. Jaskier laughed,

“It’s a family dance, passed down through the ages!” The two tumbled off the dance floor and landed in a heap of limbs and laughter. As Jaskier was about to return to his position with the band the unmistakable click of a miniature crossbow echoed in his ears.

“Mama!” Pavetta screamed as the arrow whistled towards her, expertly aimed at her chest. Jaskier did the only thing he could think of and dived in the arrow’s path. It pierced straight through his doublet, no surprise there. Bloodied and getting bloodier he pushed Pavetta under the table and ordered the princess to stay there. It seemed most of the guests fled the second the arrow was launched, but a few stragglers seemed too interested in Calanthe’s fight with the attacker.

“Not my daughter you  _ bitch _ ,” Calanthe screeched as she sliced the head of the would-be assassin clean off the neck. The head fell to the floor with a thunk and the remaining guests scattered into the wind. Jaskier tried to stand up but pain quickly reminded him of his injury. He ripped his doublet off the rest of the way and casted it aside. Using his knife he cut fabric from the tablecloth and used them to clean and wrap his wound. “Absolute bastards the lot of them,” Calanthe cursed, still livid about the whole situation. Pavetta moved to get out from the table. She looked at Jaskier then asked,

“Will you be okay?” Pavetta reached forward to touch the wound. Jaskier hissed at her touch, her fingers were pulled away bloody. Breathing heavily he answered,

“I should be fine Calanthe. I need…” He trailed off, vision fluctuating between seeable and fuzzy. Calanthe slapped him, startling his focus. “I need to go home…” Jaskier said, his lute vibrating beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calanthe and Pavetta race to the Addams Estate, hoping to save Jaskier before he dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu two updates in one week? I promise I'm not possessed!
> 
> Hope you enjoy Calanthe's POV, I tried my best. Hopefully you all like it. As always thank you so much for the continued support in this series!
> 
> Also, this chapter sort of got away from me so it's definetly longer than anything I've previously written in this series.
> 
> Unedited
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> R
> 
> P.S. Mentions of Greg!

Calanthe watched as webs of purple and blue knitted their way into Jaskier’s veins. Pavetta reached forward to help him, but Calanthe yanked her back. “I want to help!” Her daughter fell on the ground with a humph. She realized just how close she was to losing Pavetta, and that wasn’t a risk Calanthe wanted to take again anytime soon. She knelt down and pressed a thin napkin against Jaskier’s forehead in case the poison could spread. The bard was feverish, slowly filtering in and out of consciousness.

The fucker went and got himself poisoned.

Behind her Pavetta played with the servants while Calanthe called for her court physician, a plump old man named Adalbert, he’s worked with her family for generations. He was also one of the few members of the court trusted with Jaskier’s true identity. Alas, Adalbert took one look at Jaskier and Calanthe could tell he didn’t know how the hell to heal him. “He said he had to go home…” Calanthe voiced Jaskier’s last words before the poison worked it’s way into his system. Adalbert looked up from his examination,

“I have not seen a poison like this in all my years. Perhaps it has something to do with his… clan. Maybe the cure is at his home. Do you know where that is?” He asked curiously. Calanthe shook her head, no one knew where the Addams Estate was. The place never showed up on maps, not even if a mage had enchanted it. Calanthe knelt next to Jaskier,

“Jaskier where is the Addams Estate?” She asked. Jaskier tried to focus on her the best he could, but his head kept falling to his chest. Calanthe could only make out a few words from his garbling mess of communication and they weren’t that helpful. Swamp, north, and poisoned were the three most distinguishable. She addressed the servants playing with Pavetta, “ready my medical carriage. I will embark on this journey with my daughter.” Her servants nodded then left to complete their assigned tasks. Calanthe returned the hug Pavetta gave her, brushing through her long white hair.

“I’m scared. What if he  _ dies _ ?” Pavetta whispered into Calanthe’s cloak. The queen hummed to herself. Judging by what few stories Jaskier had told them about the Addams clan she knows one thing for certain: they don’t let a murder go unavenged. Whoever sent the assassin would have a war on their hands they would lose pitifully.

Calanthe almost felt sorry for them. 

_ Almost. _

As the stars lit up the sky like diamonds Calanthe and her daughter packed the medical carriage. It was equipped with a patient’s table so it was ideal considering they had to strap Jaskeir down to get him to stop convulsing. The purple and blue webs grew darker as the poison took hold of Jaskier. His lute was in it’s traveling case underneath the table, it seemed to be dying. The instrument’s strings snapped and the wood cracked straight down the middle. Hopefully if Jaskier was healed, it would heal the instrument as well. 

They rode straight into the northern swamps just over Cintra’s borders. The marshlands were just at the foot of mountains protecting her city. Calanthe made sure Pavetta was asleep, thanks to some poppy milk Adalbert gave them just before they took off. The carriage bumped over every nook and cranny in the harshly laid path in the swamp. She couldn’t help but listen to the symphony of animalistic sounds, all playing their role in the music of the night. “Where are we going, my queen?” The rider yelled from his horse. Calanthe glanced back at Jaskier, who seemed asleep.

“Ride on! The deeper into the swamp we go the closer we get!” The rider grumbled something she couldn’t hear, then cracked his whip and the horse rode on faster. Pavetta was curled up on Calanthe’s lap, using her as a pillow. They hit a bump and her daughter curled a little tighter into her chest. Calanthe wrapped her arms around Pavetta, “we will be there soon my girl,” she said calming her. 

The air around them suddenly grew heavier and darker. Almost as if they rode into a thick layer of fog. The fog was blacker than anything Calanthe had seen. It seeped into the carriage, preventing her from seeing two inches past her nose. The only thing keeping her sane was Pavetta’s weight on her lap. The fog didn’t seem poisonous, it would just drive them mad if they got lost. She clutched her daughter tighter then shouted for the rider to go deeper into the blackness. The coward jumped off his horse and ran back the way they came. Kissing Pavetta softly on the forehead Calanthe laid her on the passenger’s bench before climbing to what felt like the front of the carriage. She opened the door to access the driver’s position and felt her way onto the bench. The horse’s neigh echoed into the night, a sound misplaced in the chaos of the swamps. It took a few cracks of the whip, but the horses began to walk again. Jaskier groaned in pain from his cot. “Close… keep going… close…” Jaskier said in an almost-drunk haze. Calanthe cracked the whip a third time, determined to make it through the fog alive.

Just as suddenly as the fog came, it lifted. She still had half a mile before getting to the front gate. About a mile through thick yard greenery sat a house which towered over the swamps. It was surrounded by a large orental gate. Glancing she could see the black fog surrounding the entire property, everything was cut off by it. Behind her Jaskier groaned again,

“Home.”

Calanthe started to travel up the beaten dirt road to the property gates.  _ The fog wasn’t to trap everything in… it was to keep everything else out… _ she realized. The marsh grass under her carriage were littered with human remains. All of them seemed to be holding some sort of weapon. The thing that surprised her the most was that the majority of the remains seemed to be positioned offensively, like they were attacking the big black ominous house instead of defending it. The dirt road smoothed into stone and they were able to travel a bit further before the horses started getting agitated. There seemed to be some kind of magical warding preventing them from entering the property. Sliding back into the carriage she saw Pavetta was awake.

“We’re going to have to go on foot for now,” Calanthe said. Pavetta nodded then helped her wheel Jaskier’s wooden cart out of the wagon.

“Woah, that’s a big castle,” Pavetta said looking up at the tall towers overshadowing them. Calanthe nodded, agreeing with her.

“Bring his lute and your bag, I’ve got my sword in case we need a weapon.” They walked through the open gates and passed a skull on a pike, the word  _ murder _ painted on a plack underneath it. Calanthe assumed it was written in the man’s own blood. They journeyed through the marsh and up to the front door of the house. Next to them, the tree seemed to be shaking. Calanthe blinked then looked back at it. The tree was now as still as can be. Writing the strange occurrence off as a trick of the wind she reached forward and pressed the round button placed next to the door.

A loud discordant piano cracked through the air as the door was pulled open. A rather tall woman with long black hair stood in the doorway. “Yes, what? Go away, we’re busy.” The woman seemed upset about something, and she wore the darkest shade of lip paint Calanthe had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Her dress wasn’t large and as Pavetta liked to put it ‘floofy’ like most royals wore. Instead it was cut to fit her body and black, the neck dipped so low Calanthe knew not even a mage from Aretuza would be caught dead wearing it. It widened at her knees, but there was a slit down the middle so her tall dark shoes could be seen. Pavetta pushed forward and before Calanthe could stop her she said,

“Hi! I like meeting new people.” The woman frowned then looked past them at the healing table, she frowned deeper.

“Wednesday!” She called into the house. Almost instantly an almost-exact copy of the woman appeared, only smaller. The child,  _ Wednesday _ Wore black like the first woman, but it was less… sexual. Her outfit was similar to what would be worn at a funeral. “You have a friend now, take her to meet Greg.” Wednesday’s eyes widened at Jaskier behind them,

“What did you do to my brother?” She demanded, expression colder than ice. Calanthe managed to draw her sword just as the girl pulled out a knife. They dueled, Calanthe playing with the girl while she was furiously trying to win. This… Wednesday would make a formidable opponent one day.

“Enough!” The woman roared, the tree shuddered at the sound. Wednesday instantly dropped her knife and returned to her mother’s side. “Bring my son inside.” She demanded, and for once Calanthe  _ followed _ orders. Once they were inside the house and Jaskier was settled into his room the woman turned to Wednesday. “Take the girl to see Greg but find your father and grandmama before you go down.” She said with a tone even Calanthe wouldn’t disobey. Wednesday only stared at her brother with a mixture of horror and awe.

“But I want to see what the poison does!” She protested. One look from her mother was all that was needed to send Wednesday scampering over to Pavetta, then the two ran out the door with Wednesday in the lead. Calanthe spoke,

“Thank you for getting Pavetta out of the room.” The woman nodded then a look of realization crossed her face.

“I still haven’t introduced myself have I?” She asked, Calanthe nodded,

“I haven’t either.” The woman reached her hand forward to exchange pleasantries.

“I am Morticia Addams, at your service.” Morticia spoke and the shadows curved towards her to listen. Calanthe shook Morticia’s hand,

“Queen Calanthe of Cintra.” Morticia’s eyes widened,

“I hope you’ve got some war stories in you Lioness.” Calanthe nodded then turned back to Jaskier, who now returned to convulsing. Morticia followed her gaze, eyes heavy. “What did my son get himself into this time?” Calanthe hesitated, then explained.

“A few weeks ago we confirmed rumors of a Nilfgaard spy who sought to kill Pavetta for the crown. I sent for Jaskier, hoping he would come to her birthday celebration and keep her safe.” Morticia clicked her tongue,

“Foolish boy. He probably did his research and found out who was supplying the weapon. This poison kills humans just by being released into the air, and it's the only thing that's strong enough to weaken an Addams.” Just as Calanthe was about to say something the door banged open and two people rushed into the room.

“My son, my son!” The man exclaimed upon seeing Jaskier lying on the bed. “It was too soon, you didn’t give us any time to plan your funeral!” Calanthe suddenly felt very out of place, and retreated to the corner of the room. The frail woman slapped the man’s arm.

“Foolish man! Jaskier is not dead yet!” Hope glistened in the man’s eyes,

“Not yet?” The woman nodded and inserted a long thin piece of metal into Jaskier’s arms. Somehow she was able to extract his blood without injuring him anymore.

“Not yet. He is almost dead, not yet dead-dead like the ancestors.” Calanthe jumped as haunting whispers sounded through the floor. The woman just stomped on the ground in response, “oh hush you! You lot had your time and you wasted it! I’m not letting Jaskier go to waste!” Morticia didn’t say anything through the whole ordeal and Calanthe couldn’t help but wonder how utterly  _ normal _ something like this is.

“Almost-dead?” Calanthe asked inching a bit closer, “how can something be almost dead?” The insane woman batted Calanthe away from the bed with a wooden spoon. Turning back to a large black cauldron she began pouring different ingredients into it.

“Hush, Grandmama is working,” Morticia said. Calanthe glared at Morticia, but the woman’s deathly gaze won over her lion’s eyes. Turning her attention back to Grandmama who was now spoon feeding Jaskier straight out of the cauldron. Just minutes after Grandmama gave Jaskier the potion he shot up out of bed disoriented and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely wasn't inspired by the Addams Family animated movie for the house design... totally not.
> 
> Pop on over to my Tumbler and say hi!
> 
> @RandomNerd3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Greg.
> 
> Also, rip Jaskier's lute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sort of short chapter. 
> 
> I really really wanted Jaskier and Greg to reunite so here it is. In this Greg acts more like a dog than a horse but he's a dnd monster so fight me. Also, I can't possibly be the only one who thinks of Greg's six arms moving around like a fast fan whenever he's excited about something.
> 
> As always thank you for continued support on this series. It really does mean a lot to me. I try to respond to as many comments as I can, but sometimes a few slip through the cracks. I read everything you guys send me though! :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> R

As soon as he saw the purple goop dripp from the arrow Jaskier knew he was poisoned by Anthra Root, the only poison known to fatally harm an Addams. It worked fast through his veins, he could feel it wrapping around his bones as it invaded his bloodstream. His vision doubled and suddenly four terrifying women were asking him where the Addams Estate was. Through the haze he was able to say a few words before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The next thing he knew, he was awake in his bedroom. His mother and father stood at his side, Grandmama was fretting over his wound. Sparing a look at the door he saw Calanthe with one foot out of it. “Stay,” Jaskier spoke, his voice hoarse and cracking. The queen hesitated, but entered the room nevertheless. “What hap -” A coughing fit interrupted his lesson and Jaskier doubled over throwing up into Grandmama’s cauldron. Jaskier’s father stepped forward and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“You gave us quite the scare there son. At least give us time to plan your funeral next time,” his father said. Jaskier nodded then looked up at his mother.

“Did you know the arrow was laced with Anthra?” She asked, a fighting look in her eyes. Jaskier thought back to the party, what he could remember at least. He shook his head then leaned back against his headboard.

“Pavetta?” He asked, realizing the princess wasn’t at his deathbed. Grandmama waved her soon,

“Oh Wednesday took her to the stables so she could meet Greg.” Jaskier instantly felt happier hearing his horse was doing well. From her spot in the corner Calanthe asked,

“You people have stables?” His father chuckled,

“My dear you  _ and _ your daughter have much to learn about us Addamses.” He turned and had a long kiss with Jaskier’s mom. Cringing Jaskier climbed out of bed, almost falling to the floor as he tried to put weight on his legs.

“There will be side effects!” Grandmama called as she gathered her bundles of herbs strewn across Jaskier’s room. Rolling his eyes Jaskier allowed himself to fall back into the bed.

“Lute?” Jaskier asked, hoping Calanthe grabbed his beloved instrument before they left Cintra. His mother nodded then produced the lute from the foot of her bed. He eagerly reached for it, but frowned upon seeing it’s condition. Running his hands through the snapped strings he couldn’t feel the magic in it anymore. Jaskier tried to play a chord, but his attempt only caused more strings to snap. The crack down the center of the instrument widened whenever he tried to play a note. Even worse, the instrument sounded like nails against the wall, screeching into the night. 

“It seems you lute took the brunt of the poison,” his mother said, petting the instrument. Jaskier set it on the pillow next to him. “When it claimed you it bonded to your life.” She sounded in almost-awe of it, more shock than anything else. Jaskier turned his attention to Calanthe.

“Thank you,” he said after taking a long drink of water. Calanthe walked towards them,

“I only repaid the debt bard.” She said crossing her arms against her chest. Jaskier smirked,

“I’d expect nothing less from the Lioness. I must give you the grand tour!” He said, trying to get out of the bed for the second time. It seemed whatever caused his legs to fail before was gone, because now he could stand on his own. His mother held out a hand,

“Don’t show her -” Jaskier cut her off,

“The family vault. Yes, yes I know. This isn’t my first tour mother.” The woman seemed to accept his answer then let them pass. Be back by supper!” She shouted after them as Jaskier led Calanthe back to the entry room. Jaskier yelled,

“Arlight mother!” back then clapped his hands excitedly. “Who wants a tour of the famous Addams Estate?” He asked the question not expecting an answer. As promised Calanthe didn’t respond, but she seemed interested in some of the weaponry hanging from the walls.

“Where did these come from? They’re elven,” she said trying to pull twin swords off the wall. A clicking sound sounded through the walls and Jaskier dove at the queen just as an axe swung from the ceiling. It thunked into the wall decapitating a stone bust nearby where Calanthe was just standing.

“You okay?” Jaskier asked with his signature cheeky smile. Calanthe shoved him off of her then dusted off her pants.

“I’m alright. Is everything booby trapped in this house?” Jaskier shook his head,

“Nah, that one was on me though. I forgot I set it up during a prank war a few years back and never disarmed it.” Calanthe stared at him like he was insane.

“You’re all crazy,” she said, “no wonder half the continent is terrified of you.” Jaskier winced, but covered it with a cough.

“Come on, I want to check on Gerg. While we’re in the stables you can see how Pavetta’s doing as well.” Nodding her approval Calanthe followed Jaskier as he led the way to Greg’s stable. The stable doors creaked as they always did when he was a kid. Usually he’d just leap over the gate and try to scare his siblings, but he had guests.

“Jaskier!” Pavetta shouted before running straight into his gut. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him around his waist. Jaskier awkwardly patted her back, his family were never ones for hugs.

“There there…” He said equally as awkwardly. Then he turned to Wednesday, who stood off to the side. “Awkward sibling hug?” Jaskier asked, reaching out an arm. After a brief moment of brooding she obliged and they patted each other twice on the back.

“I’m glad you aren’t dead.” Wednesday spoke like she was choking on something. Jaskier nodded then asked,

“Where’s my big brave boy?” Rolling her eyes his sister gestured to Greg’s usual stall. Jaskier opened it and was met with a low growl.

“I thought you said he was a horse,” Calanthe said behind him. Her sword was drawn in an attack position. Jaskier held up both of his hands, calming both of them down at once.

“He  _ is _ a horse just not… a conventional one. Look, he’s got four hooves and a tail and everything. He’s even got that sexy neck to seduce all the female Greg.” Calanthe didn’t sealth her blade, but she lowered it.

“Are there… female Greg?” She asked, staring at the beast in wonder. Jaskier shrugged as he patted a gap between one of Greg’s thirteen eyes. Greg purred and nudged at Jaskier, recognizing his scent.

“Actually as far as we know he’s one of a kind. Sort of like us, it’s why we kept him.” Jaskier said, running his hand down Greg’s back. Jaskier shifted where his hand was scratching and hit the taming spot on Greg’s neck. The monster fell back on his hind legs and wagged its tongue like it was a hungry wolf.

“He’s extremely… domestic,” Calanthe said. Jaskier nodded then grabbed her hand and helped her pet Greg. She ran her hand through Greg’s fur and Greg purred louder. He fell onto his back exposing his stomach. Jaskier laughed,

“He likes you. He wants you to rub his stomach.” Pavetta knelt on the ground next to Calanthe and the two royals of Cintra scratched Gregs stomach as his arms waved around happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me to keep writing this AU on Tumblr otherwise I'll procrastinate or start a new WIP without even getting to the Geralt scenes. 
> 
> (Which I have been planning in my head for weeks I just have to actually write the damn scenes.)
> 
> Find Me @Random_Nerd_3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pavetta shows off her chaos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This will be the last chapter in this fic. I'm putting a bit of a pace warning in this note because the chapter honestly gave me whiplash while I was writing it. Even so, I hope you enjoy it! Please comment any confusion you might have! :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> R

Once Grandmama had deemed him completely healed Jaskier decided to stay with his family for a few days. Surprisingly, Calanthe had sent word back to Cintra saying both her and Pavetta would be absent for the week. During their visit Jaskier had managed to fix his lute and play pull with Pugsley. “Come on my dear, show us your powers,” Moritcia said, encouraging Pavetta to show her chaos. They took her to the graveyard because like his father had said, it’s not like she would be able to kill the dead.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” the princess said sliding behind Calanthe. Jaskier sighed,

“We might be able to help you learn control Pavetta, but we need to see what we’re dealing with.” She still shook her head, the ground underneath her feet curled into a patch of dead grass.

“It’s so cool you get powers,” Wednesday said from her spot lurking behind a statue. Pavetta was still hesitant though, not wanting to harm them. Calanthe sighed,

“I don’t like this, but they seem to know what to do about this...” Jaskier watched as Pavetta walked into the black gazebo, leaving dead grass in her wake. Once she was centered in the small building everyone else took cover behind various statues.

On her own cue she screamed.

The winds rolled outward, like ripples in a pond. Jaskier braced himself but still struggled to hold footing as he was blasted backwards off his feet. He gripped the arm of the stature like a vice and felt his feet fly up off the ground. “Pavetta, stop!” Jaskier shouted over the winds. Looking at the princess Jaskier saw it was like she was in her own safety circle, unaffected by the chaos around her. The dead grass spread in a ten meter circle around Pavetta and the gazebo. The ground beneath her was cracked, a line running from her to the edge of the circle. Pavetta opened her eyes, and to Jaskier’s surprise they were pure white.

“I can’t stop!” She shouted. Jaskier used his arms to pull him forward against the statue.

“You need to calm down!” Jaskier yelled over the winds. Something inside Pavetta seemed to snap and suddenly everything stopped. Everyone fell to the floor with a  _ thunk _ and the princess collapsed on the ground.

“Pavetta!” Calanthe shouted rushing to help her daughter. Jaskier stood up and fixed his doublet then tried to help. Calanthe shoved him back, “no stay away! You  _ freaks _ almost destroyed my daughter!” Jaskier glanced at his mother, who stood up straight and proudly,

“You wished for us to help her. We did nothing, this was the curse destiny bestowed upon your family. I do not tolerate disrespect just as much as you don’t tolerate elves Calanthe.” His mother said coldly. Calanthe still hissed whenever Jaskier tried to reach forward to help. Pavetta woke dazed, confused and exhausted.

“We’re leaving Pavetta. Get your bags,” Calanthe said as Pavetta shakily stood up on her feet. At his mother’s look Jaskier stood back and allowed them to pass. 

“She’s too powerful,” Jaskier’s mom said once they were out of earshot. Jaskier shook his head,

“No. She can learn to control the chaos mother, I know it.” Shoving past them Wednesday muttered something about ungrateful royal brats. Jaskier ran a hand through his hair, “they have a court warlock, Mausack. He can probably help them, they’re not a threat. Besides, we have a treaty with Cintra.” His mother narrowed her eyes,

“One you had no business signing. Cintra is enough of a mess and we don’t get caught up in petty squabbles. Your travels are over Jaskier, it’s time to come home.” Jaskier widened his eyes, tripping over headstones as he backed away from her.

“You  _ can’t _ . I still haven’t found what I set out to find!” He protested, swinging the door to the house open with one hand. His mother sighed,

“If Calanthe wishes to make the Addams’s their enemy then they’ll have us as an enemy.” Jaskier shook his head,

“She didn’t mean it, she was just scared. How would you react if it was Wednesday? You know what, never mind. Don’t answer that.” Jaskier said, words rushed and jumbled. His father wrapped an arm around his mother.

“Let the boy have his adventures,” the man said before whispering something into his mother’s ear. Jaskier cringed,

“You can’t even wait for me to leave before doing that?” He asked entering the house. Jaskier shouldered his lute then walked to the front rooms finding Calanthe stacking her and Ciri’s bags.

“Your family had no business casting their dark magic on my daughter.” Calanthe said without turning away from the bags. Jaskier crossed his arms,

“My family does not practice dark magic.” Calanthe turned around,

“What kind of family keeps a graveyard underneath their house?” Jaskier sighed,

“We do. Listen, we meant no offense towards Cintra in our attempt to help your daughter learn control. We did not use dark or evil magic when she displayed her chaos. We just wanted to help.” Calanthe exhaled slowly,

“I believe you,” she said, “I need to think about things though, we’ll need time. The Addamses are still welcome in Cintra’s borders. If you’ll excuse me, Pavetta is already in the carriage. I must be going now.” Jaskier nodded then let the queen of Cintra leave with her daughter. Pulling his own bag over his shoulder he left his home again. Glancing at his map he decided to head towards Posada, the intriguing rumors about witchers seemed to pull him towards the middle-of-nowhere settlement.


End file.
